Yakuza's love
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto works as a host , in the club 'heram' and is the number one there, he accidently crosses the path of a handsome Yakuza and manage to catch his eye. Yaoi SasuNaru RE-WRITTEN!


**Got this Idea from reading a manga….it's a good yaoi manga…..I think but too fast. This is my attempt at SasuNaru. Hope ya all like it.**

**Summary: Naruto works as a host, in the 'Heram; club and is the number one there, he accidently crosses the path of a handsome Yakuza and manage to catch his eye. Yaoi**

Naruto Uzumaki was the most popular and wanted host at the club "harem", one of the best host clubs around, his boss Neji Hyuuga was the owner and ex-host there.

The 22 year old, didn't wanted to sound vain but his height about 176 cm and his muscled physic, his golden tanned skin and sun kissed hair, were attractive but he always hated the six whisker like marks on his cheek but it made him almost irresistible among the ladies, so his best friend Sakura Hurano says.

But the thing which captured the attention of the most of his female fans were the ocean blue eyes, a woman once said she was getting lost in them and Naruto thought she was joking until he saw the dazed look on her face.

Despite his appearance Naruto had never considered himself superior to anyone or let arrogance get to his head; which earned him the favor of his superiors and love and respect from his juniors. His bright and friendly attitude won everyone's heart.

The 'Harem' club was an grand English type place, not mention expensive, his boss Hyuuga had brought the place because of the great classic beauty the place gave off, the place was decorated with lights and had a huge bar which was made later on. It radiated aura of sophistication as well as modern the furniture was of high quality imported from Italy.

"Okay, where has that brat Konohamaru run off to?"Naruto murmured irritation clear in his voice as he looked around the club and not being able to spot his junior. He was dressed in a white suit and black shirt, silver piercing on his ears sparkling under the brightly lighted room.

"Naruto, still having problems?" Naruto turned to the amused voice of his boss.

"Oh hey boss, it's just that Konohamaru…he was supposed to be here an hours ago, he was suppose to escort a client to her home; since it's late but…"Naruto's face showed irritation but you could see worry in his eyes and Neji sighed, "Really these new-bees."

"You know they used to look up to you very much."Naruto commented at the exhausted look on Neji's face he was no.1 before he announced his retirement; who in turn turned his pale eyes towards him, running his hand through his long brown hair he glanced briefly at the bar, "I just couldn't do it, after..."Neji's stare was directed at the red-haired bartender who felt a gaze of longing on him, he looked up to see his boss staring at him, he gave an annoyed look and turned back to the customer in front of him.

Naruto sighed at the exchange, Gaara used to be a Host before suddenly Neji decided he was better off as a bartender and announced his own retirement as a host as well. All the girls were devastated and Gaara was angry and I mean really angry, he still was. Nobody could understand his sudden decision.

_'But I guess they get along, since they live together. I can never understand why...'_Naruto was brought out of his musing.

"Go check up on him, but be back soon."Neji said pointing to Naruto and then gesturing to the watch on his wrist.

"Sure thing."

[Later on the streets]

Naruto ran along the path he knew Konohamaru must have taken to escort the female, they met quite often, maybe there relationship was becoming more than that of between an employee and an client.

Naruto looked around the area and after 15 minutes of searching he finally spotted the boy but when he did his heart nearly stopped, Konohamaru was laying flat on his back seem to be groaning in pain and was surrounded my five men, suspicious looking men.

Naruto hurried towards to help the boy, "Konohamaru, Oi brat! Are you alright?" Naruto voice was laced with concern and the boy groaned in response.

"Hey! Who are you? How dare you interrupt us!" one yelled and Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, we just told him to give the woman to us to play, but because of this punk, she ran away!" another one yelled and Naruto looked around, there was no one who was willing to step in to help them in the crowd that had gathered around them, he looked down he couldn't carry Konohamaru out safely until he beat these guys, although it was strictly against the rules of the club to fight. Naruto stood up, he had to, otherwise they won't get out of this.

He undid his suit buttons getting ready to fight, when a sudden voice halted everyone's movements.

"What's going on here?"

The men surrounding the group flinched at the voice but Naruto was too startled to notice, the voice was deep, arrogant, seductive and held authority to it. Naruto felt immobile at the sound of it and turned around slowly, simply curious.

He took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the person, a man and not just any man, his height surpassed Naruto's 170 , he had dark raven hair which framed his emotionless face, alabaster white skin, a body more muscular Naruto's hidden behind a very expensive black suit and black bottomless eyes.

Naruto for the first time in his life had seen a man so unearthly handsome, standing before him like a dark angle.

The eyes were looking at the men surrounding Naruto before it settled on him; the cold eyes held nothing in them as they studied his appearance, Naruto then realized that the question was directed to him and answered.

"These men attacked my friend. "the black eyes turned to the body on the ground before turning back to him, " it seems that, he was protecting a client from the club from these men and was beaten up for it."Naruto answered and the men protested loudly.

"That's wrong Uchiha-sama, this man is lying-"

"We are hosts; no professional host would start a fight in the middle of the street and damage the reputation of the club."Naruto answered anger burning in his eyes; which caused the black eyes to widen in surprise before the man smirked.

"A valid argument." The man sounded amused, "Take him to the hospital."

The men immediately lifted Konohamaru and took him while Naruto gasped in protest.

"Don't worry."

Naruto turned to man and who smiled, "They will not harm him, I guarantee it." It was breathtaking and Naruto couldn't help but wonder….

"Who are you?" the words escaped from his lips before he could help it and felt shivers run up and down his spine when the man closed the distance between them.

"Only an idiot wouldn't know my name. "The man hissed and Naruto glared at him.

"You bastard! Who are you calling an idiot? And who are you? Where did those people take Konohamaru?"Naruto yelled he felt so angry and at the same time this person's aura was so dangerous that Naruto wanted nothing more than to escape.

"You should introduce yourself first, what club are you from?"

"Uzumaki Naruto from 'Harem'."Naruto suddenly felt cold fingers entangling themselves in his hair and he froze at the touch.

"Naruto huh? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, remember this name, we will surely meet again. "With that the fingers left his hair and with an amused look on his face the man left a frozen Naruto.

Naruto placed a hand on his heart pounding in his chest, what the hell was that?!

* * *

**Review…if you like it then I'll continue.**


End file.
